Rock your body
by sillypony8
Summary: the countries are all enjoying a night at the bar but the infamous awesome trio is nowhere to be seen which is never a good sign. one-shot song fic pairings include Prucan Rusame and Dennor rated T for suggestive themes. flames are appreciated


**hey guys silly pony 8 hear and this my first story so go head and a nit pick it! and this is just a one-shot but dont worry ill be writing a full blown story here soon! ****i do not own Hetalia or the song rock your body**

All of the countries were hanging out at a bar after a world meting and were having a good time getting drunk and telling embarrassing story's about each other. All accept three that were sitting in front of an empty stage. Canada Norway and Russia were all trying to figure out where their idiotic boy friends went. "Oh I hope gilbert didn't try groping Hungary again last time he did that he had amnesia for a week." Said Canada worriedly in his usual soft voice. "Don't worry Mathieu he and your brother are probably just running late da?" offered Russia helpfully knowing how nervous Canada got.

"Their probably both dead drunk and passed out in some alley way with Matthias" scoffed Norway from the other side of Russia which earned him a blood chilling glare from the bigger man to which Norway just glared back until the lights around the room went dark and a spotlight on stage illuminated three figures behind the curtain.

What the hell is this?!" demanded Norway. Smooth music stared too play as the curtains opened and reviled Prussia America and Denmark all wearing matching white suites with white fedoras. "Oh maple this can't be good" muttered Canada who stared to sink in his chair. Just before Norway could demand what was going on Prussia stared to sing looking straight at Canada " don't be so quick away dance" America than stared to sing looking at Russia "I wanna rock your body please stay dance with me" Russia's only response was " Fredrick?!" followed by an extreme blush.

Denmark than began to sing facing Norway "you don't have admit you want to wanna play dance with me" causing Norway's entire face to turn a bright crimson. Back to Prussia " just let me rock you till break of day dance with me". Canada was now covering his face with his hands " got time but I don't mind just wanna rock you girl ill have whatever you have come on just give it a whirl see I've been watching you I like the way you move so go ahead girl just do that ass shaking thing you do" sang America this caused some laughter from the Baltics who were immediately shut up by a glaring Belarus who was getting angry with Americas embarrassment of her brother who was currently staring at America with his mouth hanging open face completely red. "so you grab your girls and grab a couple more and you all come meet me in the middle of the floor said the air is thick its smelling right so you pass to the left and you sail to the right" sang Denmark seductively towards Norway causing Iceland who was sitting at the bar fall to the floor from laughing so hard. "Don't be so quick to walk away dance with" sang Prussia winking at Canada. "I wanna rock your body so please stay dance with me!" sang America.

Russia got up and grabbed America and slung him over his shoulder and began carrying him out of the bar saying " it will be I to rock your body tonight Da? " said Russia in a suggestive tone " I- Ivan!" stuttered an flustered America as his face turned red as he was dragged out of the bar laughing about how he wasn't going to be able to attend the meeting tomorrow. Ever one in the bar than busted out in a fit of laughter except for Canada and Norway who were to shocked from what their boyfriends just did to do anything much more than stare dumbfounded at them. " Soooo birdie~" began Prussia with a distinctive purr in his voice. " Vhat did you think of mein singing it vas Awesome vasnt it!" " Ya it was Gil" said Canada " kesesesesesese! I knew you would love it!" exclaimed the non-country in success and began randomly talking about how awesome they both were while Canada smiled happily.

Denmark unfortunately didn't get the same recation his friend had gotten with their boyfriends. "So Norge what did you think" smirked Denmark " what do I think what do I Think?!" shouted Norway " I Can't believe you embarrassed me like that in front of everybody!" "Lukas I a-"started Denmark. "Now everybody thinks you top when it was clearly me!" he shouted loud another for all the other nations to hear to which they all broke down laughing.

"And I thought Germany and Sweden were the only ones who were completely whipped by their smaller slightly girly boyfriends" Commented France to an drunk England "shut up you bloody frog" slurred England who then collapsed on the table.

N


End file.
